


Realise

by inabodycastofglass



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: College AU, M/M, Mask of Barona is a TV show, Modern Day, Scene from a dropped story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inabodycastofglass/pseuds/inabodycastofglass
Summary: Asbel turned his head to look at him. He looked almost peaceful, that impenetrable guard of his lowered just for Asbel to see. It made his chest flutter.





	Realise

**Author's Note:**

> This is a scene I had planned for From the Awful Blue, revamped to work on its own. I might do more since I really liked a lot of the stuff I had planned. We'll see.

Asbel closed his laptop that had been sitting on his chest for so long it felt like a fire, and moved it carefully to the floor as to not wake Richard beside him.

As soon as he moved, Richard curled in closer to him. Asbel had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing. He was adorable.

Asbel turned his head to look at him. He looked almost peaceful, that impenetrable guard of his lowered just for Asbel to see. It made his chest flutter. For once he could be happy he’d been so stubborn since it brought the two of them to this point, something close to best friends.

He reached over and idly touched the bit of Richard’s hair that touched the side of his face. It was soft, not like his rough, unconditioned hair. It felt exactly as Asbel had imagined. What were the odds. Hubert would know.

He brushed the hair from Richard’s face, smiling at the way it made his nose twitch.

Richard turned onto his side, curling his arms to his chest.

Asbel moved to face him, placing his hands on his fluttering stomach.

Richard was unreasonably beautiful, and Asbel had never seen him this close before. They’d spent hours laying on each others beds watching three seasons of Mask of Barona, but they didn’t look at each other. Now that Asbel could see every one of Richard’s eyelashes, it was hard to breathe.

Richard shifted, letting out a long breath that brushed across Asbel’s chin.

It was with that skip of his heart that Asbel knew he’d fallen for Richard.

He let out the quietest laugh he could. He was amazingly dense. Or maybe it was just because he’d never liked someone before. He’d never had something to compare his feelings to.

But then, if he had fallen for someone else in the past, maybe he wouldn’t be here in this moment with Richard. Maybe he’d be with that someone instead.

Slowly, carefully, he put his arm around Richard’s waist, gasping as he moved into Asbel’s chest, his head fitting under Asbel’s chin.

He could feel Richard’s sleeping breaths through his shirt, and he couldn’t breathe.

Yes, he’d one-hundred-percent fallen for Richard, and he already feared this was going to be a forever thing.


End file.
